


Cocky Boys

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a random PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocky Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 138  
> Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 17

In the back of the truck, bouncing down the dirt road heading into a war zone, there isn't room or comfort to do much of anything, but when James gives him that _grin_ , Alec pulls out his cock and starts stroking it.

After a moment, James undoes his own zip. Alec feels his own tongue slide over his lower lip, his mouth suddenly dry, as James starts to stroke himself.

Alec adjusts his pace to match James stroke for stroke. For a few moments, even though they're cramped and uncomfortable, there is nowhere in the world he would rather be.


End file.
